


Strengthening Bonds

by AutisticWriter



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [6]
Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: During Canon, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Microfic, Prompt Fic, Protectiveness, Sweet, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: As his journey continues, Swaine realises he genuinely cares for his two young party members.Prompt 6: Kids





	Strengthening Bonds

At some point during this long, long journey, Swaine has begun to realise something: rather than just finding them irritating, he genuinely cares about Oliver and Esther. Now, he still finds Drippy annoying, but the two children, whilst precocious… yeah, he’s becoming somewhat protective of them.

They’re not just his party members; they are his friends. Ever since he found Marcassin and finally told Oliver and Esther about his past, Swaine has felt even closer to them. He always thought he hated kids, that he found them to be bratty and irritating, but… not anymore. Oliver and Esther are both genuinely wonderful young people, and will grow up to be fine adults.

Of course, he wouldn’t ever tell them any of this to their faces; that would be far too embarrassing. But as his behaviour towards them changes, becoming less grumpy and more caring, Swaine knows the kids recognise the change in their relationship without any words being spoken.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://anautisticwriter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
